ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Samara Weaving
| birth_place = Adelaide, Australia | nationality = Australian | education = | occupation = Actress, model | years_active = 2008–present | relatives = Hugo Weaving (uncle) }} Samara Weaving (born 23 February 1992) is an Australian actress and model. She got her start in acting by portraying the role of Kirsten Mulroney in the Australian-produced BBC television series Out of the Blue and Indi Walker in the Australian soap-opera Home and Away (2009–2013). She has also starred in the Netflix film The Babysitter (2017). Early life Weaving was born in Adelaide, but grew up in Singapore, Fiji and Indonesia. Her father, Simon Weaving, is a filmmaker and the artistic director of the Canberra International Film Festival. Her mother, Helena Bezzina, is Maltese. Her younger sister Morgan is also an actress, and their uncle is film and theatre actor Hugo Weaving. Weaving and her family moved to Canberra in 2005 and she attended Canberra Girls Grammar School. She became drama captain and appeared in various school and theatre productions. Career Weaving's first major acting role was Kirsten Mulroney in the 2008 Australian-UK soap opera Out of the Blue. It was not commissioned for a second season. In 2009, Weaving was cast as Indigo "Indi" Walker in the Australian soap opera Home and Away. She initially appeared for five weeks in a recurring capacity. Weaving reprised the role the following year after producers brought her and her on-screen family back as part of the main cast. She relocated from Canberra to Sydney for filming. For her portrayal of Indi, Weaving received a nomination for the Audience Choice Award for Best Female Performance in a Television Drama at the 1st AACTA Awards in 2012. In July 2013, Weaving confirmed that she had filmed her last scenes for Home and Away. The actress felt that with the show's international success, it was the right time to pursue new roles. That same year, she appeared in the crime film Mystery Road, alongside her uncle Hugo Weaving. Weaving had a recurring role as Heather in the first season of Ash vs Evil Dead in 2015. She also made a guest appearance in the online series Squirrel Boys. Weaving began modelling for Australian underwear brand Bonds from 2012. During the company's first 2014 campaign, she appeared alongside surfer Owen Wright. In 2016, Weaving appeared in the action comedy Monster Trucks as Brianne. She was cast in the role during her first trip to Los Angeles in 2014. The following year, she starred alongside actor Steven Yeun in the action comedy-thriller Mayhem, and as the title character in the comedy-horror film The Babysitter, which was released in October. She also had a role in Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri by Martin McDonagh, and appeared in the music video for Charlie Puth's song "Attention". Since November 2017, she has played Nelson Rose in the Showtime series SMILF, alongside series creator Frankie Shaw. In 2018, appears in the Picnic at Hanging Rock miniseries, alongside Natalie Dormer and Yael Stone. Filmography References External links * * Canberra Girls' Grammar newsletter announcing Samara's role * Samara Weaving on TVSA Category:1992 births Category:Actors from Adelaide Category:Australian child actors Category:Australian television actors Category:Living people Category:21st-century Australian actors Category:Actors from Jakarta Category:Australian people of English descent Category:Australian people of Maltese descent